General Cartography
by clam theif
Summary: This is my little ficcie about Kurda, before he was killed, and a human he was in love with! I'm in the US so don't flame at me England for inaccuracy! Thanks please RR! Christmas Chapter Up!
1. Chapter I

General Cartography  
  
Hi All! This is just a piece that I started because I had discovered that I really love Kurda Smahlt and I wanted to write some cute little story about him and a human girl...So, um here it goes.  
  
Introduction  
  
22-year-old Lian Platts was asleep. It was getting late into the night, and hence she had fallen asleep. She was paralyzed from the waist down, except for her feet. She had taken a distant fall from a cliff, causing to temporarily paralyze her.  
It was around 1:30 A.M. Lian had accidentally left the TV on. She forgot to let out her two dogs and check on her three cats. Comedy Central was on, stand up comics were proving their talent by making cracks on the Midwest.  
The only light on was a dim standing lamp next to the chair Lian had fallen asleep in. Since she knew that she was going to do so, she had earlier noted to keep only a dim light on; she could never fall asleep with a bright light on.  
Time passed slowly, and more comics took a shot at stand-up. The back door opened slowly, hardly creaking, which was unusual since the house was ancient. Who ever had come in, walked into Lian's living room and crept toward her. It couldn't have been anyone Lian knew, she had been living alone for a while.  
The person stood over Lian examining her. He (or she) held out a hand with sharp nails. Slowly the person made a cut on Lian's arm...Immediately she woke up and looked at her attacker.  
"H-who are y-y-you?" she stuttered. Her attacker was a slender blonde man with icy blue eyes, who appeared not much older than her.  
"One who meant you no harm." he said.  
"Then why'd you cut my arm open!?" Lian asked pointing to her incision, which was slowly starting to gush blood.  
"Forgive me for that." the attacker apologized. He put a finger into his mouth and coated it with saliva. When he took it out her rubbed the finger of Lian's cut.  
"What the hell is your problem, you lunatic?" she shouted.  
"Look at your cut." he said blandly. Lian's face fell toward her cut. It had closed up, and hardly a scar remained.  
"How'd you do that?" she asked nervously.  
"It's my secret." he said grinning. Lian quickly changed the subject.  
"What am I doing, I'm talking to a man who could have come in here to kill me." she slapped her forehead. "If not, then this guy's a vampire who's come to suck me dry."  
"You're partly correct." he said. "You got the vampire part right. But I am most definitely not here to suck you dry. Just to get enough blood to sustain me for a while." Lian sighed.  
"Yep, I have been rereading Dracula too many times, it's giving me obsessive dreams." she mumbled. " The next thing I know a werewolf is going to come in here and bite my hand off."  
"Not likely." the man said. He held a hand out. "Just for an intro, I'm Kurda Smahlt." Lian hesitated before taking it.  
"Lian Platt." she said plainly. "...Were you joking about that vampire business, because, vampires don't exist...do they?"  
"They exist." Kurda said. "I already told you, I'm one of them. Just, don't believe the situation about garlic, crosses, Holy water, mirrors, running water and shadows. Most legends about vampires aren't true." Lian suddenly found an interest in her intruding guest.  
"Tell me more." she said intriguingly. Kurda smiled and started explaining the differences between legends and the real thing.  
  
Lian seemed to understand almost instantly. But what she couldn't understand was how easily she believed him...And how much she started to trust him.  
  
Chapter One:  
  
Kurda had told Lian that night that he was technically a wandering vampire and that he would often move from place to place. He would spend six months in one place and the other six months somewhere else. However, every twelve years, there would be a council meeting of all vampires at a very distant peak.  
Lian caught on to what he was trying to prove. He wanted to know if she would allow him to stay at her home until he had to move on again. Lian agreed to give him access to her basement as long as he wouldn't drink from her.  
During the day, Lian went to work, despite her paralysis, as Kurda was asleep in her basement. When she came home, it would be a little past sunset and Kurda would have probably had just awoken. Lian would have him tell her a little more about himself before he went out. He never exactly told her what he was doing; he just called it 'Treaties'.  
  
"I know this sounds like a really annoying question," Lian said. "But have you ever heard of cartography?"  
"Map making?" Kurda shot. "Of course! It's one of my hobbies!" Lian laughed softly.  
"Weird, I usually don't meet someone who has the same hobbies." she smiled. "I got paralyzed from a mapping accident."  
"Can I ask how?" Kurda questioned.  
"You can but I'll tell you anyways." she joked. "Well, about a year ago, I was mapping this landscape, it was a canyon area, and I was atop a plateau and I slipped and fell about four hundred feet. Amazingly, only one thing had to be amputated." She wiggled her right ring finger. "I had a robotic on replace it. See, this sword like rock impaled it. Other than that finger, temporary paralysis in my only falter." Kurda smiled at her.  
"Even a vampire would call you lucky," he teased. "Are you sure you weren't blooded some time in your past?" Lian smirked childishly.  
"Does it look like I drink blood or sleep in coffins?" she said.  
"Not at all." he replied. "You look more like someone who takes interests to the extreme."  
"And that is what I do." she said. "You know, if my friends or my family found out I had a vampire living with me, they'd end up locking me into a cushioned room with nothing but pillows and other squishy objects."  
"If you were a vampire doing something absurd, you'd be hunted down and killed," he said grimly. "A squishy room would be heaven compared to the stakes."  
"I'm sticking to my human life." she said. "But I remember, when I was in high school, all of my friends thought I was a vampire since I was always so pale. I wore black a lot. But don't think that meant anything, I just look really good in black, nothing more!" Kurda laughed at her comment.  
"Humans mistake me for another human at times." he said. " Most vampires are heavily scarred, but not me, only one for mild ole Kurda." He point to three red scars across his right cheek.  
"Looks more like three to me." Lian said.  
" Not at all." Kurda said. " I got them all at once from the same thing." Lian smiled.  
"Do you remember how we started this conversation?" she asked.  
"I think it had to do with cartography." he said. "It seems we can change subject quite easily."  
"Must be." Lian said. The two were quiet momentarily.  
"Well, I must go out now." Kurda said standing up.  
"Yeah, me too." Lian said. "I have to meet someone tonight." Kurda grinned at her.  
"Oh, a date, have we?" he asked slyly. "With whom may I ask?"  
"It's not a date!" Lian shouted. "I'm meeting my friend Nic at this restaurant to discuss our next mapping territory!"  
"This 'Nick' is a boy, right?" he asked again.  
"No!" Lian shouted. "Nic is my friend and boss Nicole! I will say that she has a brother named 'Nick' but he's been married for ten years and he's out of my league!"  
"So, you don't date men?" Kurda asked seeming to not get the picture.  
"I date men!!" Lian hollered. "I've been dating men since I can't remember! I even have a boyfriend now!! His name is Pat!"  
"Pat is also a girl's name." Kurda said. Lian screamed in confusion.  
"You're hopeless!!!" she said falling backward. "Maybe I should just call Nicky and tell her that I can't go tonight. I'm getting a migraine." Lian got up and walked into her kitchen and reached into a cabinet taking out a vile of headache medicine.  
"Then I guess I don't have to leave either." Kurda said. "I don't actually need to meet with my treaties for another few days." Lian popped two pills in her mouth and swallowed.  
"What are you getting at?" she asked darkly.  
"I don't need to leave yet." Kurda responded. "I'd also like to get to know you better." Lian sighed.  
"Lame pick-up line." she mumbled.  
"Fine then." Kurda said. "Then...: How about dinner?" Lian laughed to herself and she turned to face Kurda.  
"Did you just ask me out on a date?" she asked.  
"In most perspectives, yes, I did just ask you out." he said. Lian shook her head in her hand.  
"Oh, God..." she muttered then glancing at Kurda. "I'm a girl in a wheelchair. And someone, wants to go out with me, let alone a vampire."  
"I have an ailment that could ease the paralysis in your bones for a short while." Kurda explained.  
"A cure for paralysis?" she said. "That's a new one." Lian glanced down at her legs. They were pretty much bare, she was wearing a pair of loose shorts on her legs but nothing more. And hand suddenly was on her leg. She looked up and Kurda was putting something on her leg. "Kurda!" The vampire looked at her.  
"Am I doing something wrong?" he asked.  
"It's not very humane or polite to touch a woman's thigh!" she shouted with a reddened face. "And you made me blush which is a very hard thing to do! I don't blush!"  
"Move your legs." Kurda said gently.  
"Hello, Kurda, I'm paralyzed! I can't." Lian grumbled.  
"Move your legs..." Kurda snapped. Kurda's tone started to scare Lian so she extended her left leg and flexed it back, then the right.  
"How did you do that?" she asked in awe.  
"An old friend of mine has the remedy for many disfigurations, illnesses, and diseases. But they are only for skin. And easing bone stiffness is one of them." Kurda explained. "But it is only temporary. It will wear off after about twenty-four hours." Lian stood up and walked around for a moment, then over to Kurda.  
"Oh my God, Kurda." she said. "I can't believe this..." She could hardly contain her thanks for him. She paused a second then wrapped her arms around his shoulders. Kurda found it surprised but then accepted his gratitude.  
"You're welcome, Lian." he said. Then he pried her off. "Now, if we want to leave, I suggest you ready yourself." Lian smiled and walked off to one of the back rooms.  
Kurda was happy with himself. Being the giving vampire he was, he felt especially good about this. Most of the time he was helping only vampires. But since Lian was a human, it had to be the reason he was feeling better about it.  
Lian returned a few minutes later. She didn't look much different, she had only changed into a more appropriate outfit for sociability.  
"My boyfriend's gonna kill me when he finds out I've gone out with you." she said. "If he doesn't kill me, he's gonna kill you."  
"Wait, Nick?" Kurda joked causing Lian to laugh. "Honestly, I highly doubt a human could get past this vampire exterior."  
"How do you know that a vampire hunter or something won't find you" Lian said as she stepped out into the outside night.  
"They have a scent to them that I can recognize." he said. "If I smell one nearby I'll be sure to avoid it." He followed after Lian.  
  
Lian didn't feel like driving. She didn't really like to but she needed a car just the same. The night was too beautiful for her to ignore by remaining in car or a building, so she and Kurda walked into town.  
"You don't really find a human who has appreciation for nature much anymore." Kurda said.  
"Tell me about it." Lian groaned. "I used to live in Manhattan. I can't stand much of an industrial life. That's why I moved to the suburbs."  
"With a life like mine, you hardly ever see the cities. It's mainly country or small towns, like yours." Kurda said. "Small towns are the best targets." Lian smiled.  
"There's a river boat restaurant nearby, you want to go there?" she asked.  
"I've never been to one." Kurda said. "I hardly go to restaurants at all. But yes, I would like to go."  
"Good, because nights like tonight are the one's where the best tables are reserved for blondes." she chided reaching up and lightly tugging at his hair.  
"Oh really?" he asked. "Or do you know the manager?"  
"Really!" she said. "See, Pat's a blonde and we were here a few times and every time, it's been a packed house and they always have about two or three really good tables left!"  
"Then I guess we can take our time in getting there, since there's always good tables for blondes." he teased. "But, if we were both blondes then I assume that we would probably have better chances at a table! But sadly you are not." He took a light tug at Lian's hair, which was a cinnamony brown.  
"There's a little white-blonde in here." she said showing him a little tuft of blonde.  
"Yes, I see it." he said using he vampiric vision to get a clear look. Lian looked toward her partner and smiled.  
"You seem so mysterious." she whispered. Kurda ran a finger across her cheek.  
"I am but a vampire filled with loneliness." he said gently. Lian felt his pain. He was a vampire. He could never see the real light of day.  
"Kurda..." she started to say. He put a finger to her mouth.  
"Hold still." he said. Lian held still momentarily.  
"Kurda...There's-" he put a second finger to her mouth and traced her lips.  
"I'm not quite sure what this is but I know what I doing." he whispered. He slowly leaned in toward Lian. He hesitated a moment but then he made his move. He put his lips on hers and kissed her, he let out all of his intimacy in it. He couldn't contain what he felt until he let off.  
"Kurda..." Lian said breathing slowly. He didn't respond instantly.  
" I love you..." he said finally. "It is not different for this to be, but it is for me..." He lowered his head and started to turn away. "I can understand if you do not want me to stay any longer." He was about to walk off but Lian put a hand on his shoulder.  
"No." she said. "Stay." Kurda turned to face her. She was smiling at him, but she was also crying.  
"You're crying." he said. "Why?"  
"It's like my fantasy from my teenage years." she said. "To have a vampire love me."  
"Lian, you've been waiting for this?" he asked. She smiled through her tears.  
"Since I was twelve." she said. "I've always loved vampires, but I never thought I'd love one personally." Lian stepped toward him and kissed him. "I've been meaning to break up with Pat since my accident. But really, I don't know if I can believe what I heard you say."  
"The I'll say it again." Kurda said. "I love you." He wiped away the tears streaming down Lian's face. "You don't have to cry."  
"But I can't help it." she sobbed. "It's just, as this night goes by, it seems like everything I ever worried about never really happened."  
"Then nothing ever happened." Kurda said. "Nothing happened..." Kurda softly ran his fingers through her hair. "But you do know that I will eventually have to move on." Lian slowly nodded.  
"Why don't we skip dinner tonight and go back to my house." she said. "I'd really like to go back."  
"Would you like me to carry you back?" he asked. "I could get us there in about five minutes."  
"With that flitting thing?" she asked.  
"Of course. I could get us back within a matter of minutes and we could spend the rest of the night talking, or something along those lines." Lian yawned.  
"Alright." she said. "My legs are getting a little tired. But I don't think your remedy thing is wearing off though." Kurda said no more. He picked up Lian and put her on his back.  
"Hold on." he said. Immediately he started running, the landscape seemed to pass them by. Lian held on with one arm, but with the other she slowly curled his hair in her fingers.  
Kurda was enjoying the fact that a human cared for him in such ways. Normally, he would have had someone stop messing with his hair, but this time he found it relaxing. So he allowed her to continue.  
About a minute after Kurda started flitting, Lian had yawned enough to put her to sleep. With a bit of his hair still clutched in between her fingers, she drifted off more easily.  
  
When Kurda arrived at Lian's home, he carefully lifted Lian off of his back and carried her inside, trying not to wake the light sleeper. After having lived with her for almost a month, he had learned that she was a very light sleeper.  
When he got in, he slowly laid her down on her couch and sat next to her. He had her head on his lap. He smiled at the sleeping girl on him, but yet, he also felt sickened. He loved this girl, but he knew that sooner or later he'd have to leave, in the middle of the night without her knowledge. After that he would never see her again.  
Kurda softly touched her face and wondered why he would have to give her up one day. The only choice that he had other than that, was to make her what he was, but he couldn't not to someone so pure.  
"Lian..." he whispered. "Why couldn't you be what I am? A vampire?" Kurda tried to fight these intentions of him. He wanted her for his own, but she was human and had other people who cared for her. He had to...He had to make her a vampire, that way, she'd always be his...No, it was still to risky. Vampires never spent their life with one female. They would mate with another vampire for ten or twelve years, then either continue for another ten or twelve years, or separate. But if she stayed human, he would only age once every ten years and she'd get older every year. She'd eventually die of old age (or another fall) and he'd be left alone. But even when he died, he would never see her. Vampires went to Paradise (or remained on Earth if they die with shame) and humans went to heaven.  
His blue eyes, which were normally filled with happiness, grew sad with angst. Tears were slowly forming, which wasn't something that would naturally happen with him. Kurda squeezed his eyes shut in pain as tears fell lightly on Lian's face. The vampire clenched a fist and started to let out his emotions.  
With all the sadness contained within and without of him, he fell asleep next to Lian, and awaited for the morning's dawn until he moved down to the basement. 


	2. Chapter II

General Cartography Part Two

To my loyal fans, I hate to tell you that this is only a four chapter story. I know this is a very late update, but the computer I original wrote this on didn't have the internet any longer and I didn't have any disks (omg, I almost wrote 'dicks') But for people who really, really love Kurda, you will cry at the end. It's my guarantee. I cried when I finished it. All of my Kurda loving friends who love Kurda almost more than I do, and also don't cry, were in tears. One thing I must say, Kurda and Lian do not have sex...or atleast any sex that's mentioned...Lol...But I have this feeling that I may have some younger viewers who may be a tad oblivious or pure, so I don't want to riddle their minds with explicit content and make them end up they way I am now. (Trust me, everyone calls me a nymphomaniac. But that's a little harsh. ::cries:: ) Anyways, you probably will cry a lot when you finish this. Also, there will be a sequel to this about Lian and Darren's meeting! And my final word about this story is, no story is complete without one creepy violent killing, and next chapter--probably the shortest, there is a killing so I give a warning in advance...Okay well, it's not that bad. Now, grab some popcorn or a flour tortilla with cream cheese (YUMMY!) and some pomegranate/tangerine juice and read!

Please excuse all typos, please review and include anything that's confusing! NO FLAMES PLEASE!

Chapter Two:

Kurda's and Lian's relationship deepened...Something Kurda was never planning on. He never wanted to be too involved with Lian in the first place. But he couldn't fight it. He loved this girl and it couldn't be avoided.

Lian wasn't planning on it either. She thought she was just allowing this mysterious vampire to stay at her house for a while. Lian never thought she'd get so attached to him. She wanted to spend so much time with him, she had her work hours shortened. She was a five to six worker, but her hours were changed to three-five. That way, she could sleep enough during the day so she could spend her nights with Kurda.

Lian went to her chiropractor on one of her days off, and she was told that her legs should be free to move properly again. What was miraculous was that fact they healed four months earlier than expected. When she told Kurda, he sad that the remedies he had been giving her were helping, that they sped up the healing process.

The two were becoming more and more intimate with each other. Almost every night they went out and others, they just sat around Lian's house for the night. They hadn't done anything too serious with each other, but when they thought about it during times of silence, the other knew what they were thinking, but never said a word.

" When are you leaving?" Lian asked one night. She had been dreading this question but she had to ask it.

"I'm not sure." Kurda said. "Four or five months, perhaps, maybe sooner...Possibly later."

"I see..." Lian replied. "You know, I like having you here."

"And I like being here." he said. "It makes me feel welcome."

"I guess you don't get much hospitality, right?" Lian asked in a half joked tone.

"I've had very little." Kurda said. He was quiet for a few minutes, then he finally spoke up. "I had a friend who was in love with a human. They were together for twenty-four years. But the human was getting older every year, when my friend was still in the same age. One day the human left, leaving only a note and card. My friend told me the way I should ever fall in love with a human is when they're willing to be blooded and not mind giving up their humanity."

"How do I know that this 'friend' isn't you?" Lian asked.

"Because my friend's name is Gavner Purl." Kurda said. "He's a great vampire, besides, he has more free time to see humans. All of my time is either dedicated to my soon be Prince duties or charting new maps."

"You never told me you were becoming one of those princes." Lian said. "Wait, if a girl vampire was going to become a prince, wouldn't she be called a princess?"

"Technically, but there has never been a single female vampire prince...princess, sorry." Kurda said. "It must be because there are so few females."

"Why?" Lian asked.

"Vampires cannot reproduce." Kurda said. "We really don't have the need for females. Other vampires consider them too delicate for our type of rugged life style Most female humans would actually prefer to be left alone."

"Vampires...can't reproduce?" she said dismally. "That's got to be horrible! How do you have kids then?"

"There aren't child vampires." Kurda said. "It's against our laws to blood a child. See, blooding others is how we make more vampires. It's crazy how some people think that there are baby vampires...Okay, well Paris was blooded as a toddler, but that was before the child blooding law was made." Lian curled up next to Kurda.

"If I said I wanted to be a vampire, would you blood me?" Lian asked closing her eyes.

"Are you willing to give up your humanity and the capability of seeing the sun?" Kurda asked sternly.

"As long as I can be with you." she mused.

"That would be mating." Kurda explained. "Vampires can mate for a session which is about twelve years, then they can separate, but after six or seven sessions, they will be forced apart, either to find a new mate or to go solo for twelve years, then they may get together again."

"I could deal with that, during those twelve years of separation, we could see each other in secret." Lian said.

"We'd be killed for that." Kurda said.

"Then, they like not the binding of love and kill us for doing so! We are to love at free will, not forced to love one in which we do not care for!" Lian chanted. Kurda laughed at her proclamation.

"Excellent speech." Kurda complimented. "I suggest you recite it when you're put over the stakes in the hall of death, maybe then, after you die, vampires will appreciate your words." Lian punched in a rough manner as she fell off the couch.

"Ouch..." she mumbled. "Damn that couch."

"Were you talking to me?" Kurda said from next to her on the floor. "If you were, I couldn't make out what you were saying." Lian got up staring and then pushed Kurda onto his back and pinned him down. She sat on top of him.

"I said 'Damn couch.' " She joked lying on him.

"Is that a problem?" he asked kissing her.

"It is, in a way." Lian said. "I hate that couch."

"That poor couch must feel insulted." Kurda teased. Lian started to twirl his hair in her fingers.

"I'll feel worse than that couch ever will, if you leave." Lian said kissing his nose.

"I'll try to stay as long as I can." he promised. "But that's not a guarantee. I may have to leave one night without your knowing."

"Then I'll come with you!" she said. "I don't care if I get older and you stay how you are now! I want to come!"

"You might get killed if I take you with me!" Kurda snapped. "My treaties are dangerous enough for vampires alone! You'd be signing your death warrant if I took you with me! I'm dealing with creatures that have no sympathy for humans!"

"You're working with other vampires." Lian said.

"They're not vampires! Well, they are, but different!" Kurda said. "They're called vampaneze and they always kill when they drink from humans! They don't like humans very much but they don't kill absentmindedly, they kill when they have to! If I took you with me, I'd probably loose you! The last I spoke with them, they were low on their supply of human blood. They would kill you on the spot if I took you!"

"Vampaneze?" Lian asked curiously. "Are they where most of the legends come from?"

"Some, but not all." Kurda said. "Lian, I don't want to risk your safety. I may be able to take you up to Vampire Mountain, but not to the vampaneze headquarters." Lian brushed some hair out of his face.

"Let's not talk about this now." she whispered. "It's too depressing. I wanna talk about what's now."

"I can settle for that." Kurda said smiling. "I enjoy talking with you." Lian closed her eyes and rolled off of Kurda.

"Can you imagine how much more we'll know each other by the time you have to leave?" she asked kissing his ear. Kurda found that his ears were ticklish so he let out a softened laugh. "What was that?"

"Ticklish." he laughed. "And yes, I can imagine."

"Do you ever miss being human?" Lian asked.

"I can hardly remember what it was like." he sighed. "But yes, I suppose I do miss it at times. It has always been a dream of mine to be a father, but now, I can never fulfill that dream." Lian pitied him, she wanted him to have the life he wanted but could never have. "But right now, my life is just fine. Being with you is all I need." Lian felt comforted by his words and snuggled up next to him. "I would chose you over fathering children any day."

Isn't there a way for you to be human again?" Lian asked. Kurda shook his head.

"No, sadly, vampirism is permanent, it cannot be reversed." Kurda replied. Lian rested her head on his chest.

"I want you to blood me." she sighed. "I can't stand the thought of not being where you are." Kurda took her hand in his.

"I could, but you're too pure to blood." Kurda said. "Some vampires go insane just days after having the blood enter their system. I'm afraid that will happen to you. A vampiress I know went partially mad after she had become a full vampire. It's most common for females to go insane. I'm too scared to blood you. Even if you didn't lose your sanity, you might change. My second assistant was the most cheerful human I had ever met, but as soon as that vampire blood entered him, he became a nasty little bastard."

"You're afraid that if you blood me that I won't love you anymore." Lian said. "That's devotion. Can't you just make me half, or something like that?"

Kurda picked up both of her hands and brought a finger from each hand to his mouth. Carefully, he bit through the flesh and allowed the blood to drip a moment. He licked one of the fingers and tasted the blood in his mouth.

"I'm quite glad you have good blood." he said.

He then cut open the tip of a finger on each of his hands with his teeth as well. Lian looked at Kurda and seemed to figure out what he was doing. Tears were slowly forming in the corners of his eyes. He was going to blood her.

"I'm only putting enough to satisfy you, nothing more, enough so you aren't fully what I am, and that you aren't fully human. You will not be half, or full, you will be in the range of one fourth to one third of a vampire." he said with his sad blue eyes fixed on her. "But you must understand, if you change at in a way I disapprove of, I will have you killed, but then, I will kill myself, I want you to stay as you are. If you can't then I will have it that you are, in my view: perfect, in death." Lian understood. She wanted to be who she was for Kurda, and only that.

Kurda and Lian pressed their fingertips together and his blood seemed to flow directly into Lian. She felt dizzy as soon as his blood crept up her right arm. It was moving quickly. Before she knew it, the blood had reached her chest. Then, a sharp stab hit her right in her heart, causing her right hand to go limp. She started to fall over, but Kurda caught her with his now free arm. The blood rushing through Lian started to drift back into Kurda's left arm. Kurda rested his head on her shoulder.

"You can take your hand off now." he said softly in her ear. Lian's left arm then fell limp as well. The blooding seemed to take everything out of her. "You're alright, Lian. When quarter blooding, it is natural for the one being blooded to pass out." Lian's closed eyes opened and smiled at him sweetly. She struggled to sit up but Kurda had her remain in position.

"Thank...you." she said closing her eyes again. Suddenly Kurda imagined the worst. Could the blooding have taken the last of her life out of her? Had he just killed her? Had he pushed Lian too far? He thought he had killed her.

"Lian!" he shouted. She gasped for breath and coughed. Kurda didn't know what to do. Lian was dying in his arms, an event that only happened in those dark fairytales he had mysteriously remembered from his childhood.

The vampire took a breath and kissed Lian for as long as he could, which was several minutes. The words slipping through his mind were simply: 'Do NOT die on me!'

After almost eight minutes, he thought it hopeless. He let off and started crying. Vampires who die right after blooding would neither go to Paradise or heaven. She was stranded on Earth as a wandering soul.

He sat crying for several minutes, assuming Lian was dead and that he was never going to hear her voice again. Then, a movement startled him. Lian who was still in his arms, had her head resting on his chest.

"Are you crying out of happiness, or sadness?" she asked. "Particularly I don't care. As long as you're willing to say it's alright and that we're both safe." Kurda held Lian tight to his chest.

"We're safe." he whispered. "And you haven't changed. You are the Lian I have gotten to know and love so well."


	3. Chapter III

General Cartography Part Three

Yep, one more chapter...::bursts into tears::: I'm sorry, I love Kurda ...I just have to include some terrible memory in chapter five. YES! YOU HEARD RIGHT! THERE'S GOING TO BE FIVE CHAPTERS! Yeah, I know I said I already finished it, but the story needs one more chapter, the sequel wouldn't make much sense without another, So yes, a little more Kurda on Lian action. And for you major pervs (like me!) if you want any perverted chapters, add it into a review by using the word 'klam' there's a message in it and I'll understand it. Now get yerself some Yakisoba (yummy!) and enjoy this homecooked fic with extra ketchup. (You have to admit, that was clever, and I'm high on green tea mint gum)

Please excuse typos, please review and no flamers please!!

Chapter Three:

Over the next weeks, Kurda had taken Lian out every night so she could get used to her newfound abilities, which wasn't much. But that wasn't the unusual thing. It was what Kurda started doing, and not just he, what Lian was doing as well.

From the night Lian was blooded, the two were allowing themselves to sleep with one another. Sometimes Lian would sleep in Kurda's coffin with him, and other times Kurda would sleep in Lian's bed with her until shortly before dawn, then he would transfer down.

One night, during one of their rare, but enjoyable make-out sessions, they received and unwanted visitor.

They were on Lian's living room floor with each other when a creak temporarily interrupted them. They thought nothing of it but then returned to their business.

Footsteps slowly entered the living room. Standing, overseeing the living room, a blonde haired, brown eyed man of about twenty-three, stood holding a knife.

"You cheating bitch!" he shouted holding the knife out in front of him. Kurda and Lian stopped what they were doing and Lian stood up.

"Pat!" she said going over to him slapping him across the face. " You're the only one who was cheating! Almost a week after my accident I saw you making out behind the pub a block from where I work, making out with some brunette! You're the only one cheating here!" Pat didn't reply, she just shoved the knife in her arm.

"Like I care what you think." he snorted. He could say no more. Kurda had him pinned against the wall.

"I dare you to say that again!" Kurda snapped.

"Like I care what she has to say." Pat replied. "That bitch ruined my life. Since that day on our business trip she purposely tripped and tried to get away from me."

"Me falling on purpose?" Lian growled as she grasped her wound. "You tripped me! You wanted me dead so you could open your own strip bar without my knowing! So I decided to break up with you without your knowledge, you dirty piece of filth!" Kurda pulled a dagger from under his cloak and stabbed him in the upper chest.

"Who ever tries to harm her deals with me!" Kurda snarled. He made a deaths touch sign and pulled his dagger lower until he was sure it reached the heart. The he said sarcastically: "Even in death may you be triumphant..." Lian walked over to the vampiric killer cautiously.

"Kurda...?" she asked. "What did you just do?"

"You couldn't smell it?" he asked. "His blood is tainted. He reeked of bad blood. He would have killed you."

"Kurda!" Lian shouted. "You killed him! What's wrong with you! Is that vampire blood making you a killer!?" She looked at the dead body slumped against the wall. There was a stain of blood running down her wall. "You're mad!" She darted away from Kurda and out of the house.

Kurda had never expected that a move in trying to save Lian's life would be the last one he made for her. He expected her to be gone. He couldn't care. He wouldn't. Kurda knew it had to end one day. But he never planned for it to be like this. Killing the one Lian once loved in order to save her. The scent of treachery hung in the air.

Kurda searched Lian's kitchen for a moment and entered her bedroom. He was carrying a notepad and a pencil. He wrote a message on the first sheet of paper saying only two things:

I'm sorry. I'm leaving you in order for you to

maintain who you are now.

He placed the note on her bed and opened the window in her room and left without another word.

Kurda started walking off, alone. He didn't know where to go but he had decided to never fall in love with a human again. Except...he had remembered that Lian wasn't all human.


	4. Chapter IV

General Cartography Part Four

Hello one and all, behold, the gothic...if you consider this goth to the people who don't think goth is good. I'm using goth here in a dreary sort of way. But anyways, I keep on thinking that I should send this to Darren Shan on the account that he has a little side story about Gavner, and I was thinking it'd be an idea to show him that fans are working on similar stories. Well grab some Uh-Oh Oreos and enjoy!

Chapter Four:

Two years later, Kurda returned to Lian's home...The question was, what home? Lian's whole neighborhood was in flames...Fresh flames. They were the kind of fires that were just set.

Aloft in the air, was a smell that Kurda had memorized. It was Lian's, but it wasn't coming from her home. It was Lian's scent after she had been blooded.

Through the scent of the wisps of smoke and the sparks of fire, Kurda followed Lian's scent. Even thought Kurda had been left by Lian after he had killed someone in front of her eyes, he couldn't give her up. Since he had been deserted by Lian, he relation to humans grew weak. But he was unsatisfied that he couldn't have Lian be with him to exile all humans from his life. If only she could've been with him.

Kurda had found her, she was, ironically, on Elm Street, wearing an unmistakable green and red, long-sleeved shirt with gloves with knives at the bottom. Her appearance couldn't have been anything more than a horror movie nerd's dream come true. Fred Kruger reincarnated in a hot girls body creating the aftermath to _Freddy's Dead: the Final Nightmare_.

"I heard you coming..." Lian growled. "Why did you come back?" Kurda came up behind her.

"I couldn't live without you." Kurda said softly. "I can't trust human's anymore, so I came back to find you."

"You were right, Kurda, I did lose my sanity." Lian gasped. " I came back here looking for you, but I saw the note, Pat's skeleton, your coffin in the basement. So, I went to burn away my memory of you, by burning away the town. I wanted you to kill me for what I've done. I've been killing...everyone...I can't stop..."

Kurda grabbed Lian and turned her to face him. She was facing the ground and refused to look up at Kurda without his support. He put a finger under her chin after observing the odd red tint to her hair. Kurda lifted up Lian's face to notice one of the things he had dreaded.

"I'm half-vampanze...But I started doing things before I had been reblooded." Lian was crying. "Can you kill me now?"

"Lian!" Kurda hardly gasped. "What did I do?" He put a hand gently on her face but Lian jerked away.

"Only touch me if you're going to kill me." she snapped.

"If you want to die, die with honor." Kurda snarled. "That's my plan."

"No it's not." Lian said. "The word among the vampaneze is that you expect to be put to the stakes. And if that's how you plan on dying, that's how I plan it. Stab me through the back, I just want to die with shame, I want to stay here."

"Why did I ever blood you?" Kurda asked. "You made me change the only person I ever loved."

"Did I ever say that I didn't love you?" Lian asked. "I still do, all you did that day was.........scare me."

"Lian, what did I do to deserve this?" Kurda said questioningly. "It was my alliance with the vampaneze, wasn't it?"

"I don't care what you did." Lian said wrapping her arms around him. "I love you."

"Lian, I love you too. I'm just so sorry what I've done to you." Kurda held Lian close to him.

"Blood me again..."Lian cried into him. "But I want to be a full vampire. I don't want to be a vampaneze anymore. They captured me! Have you ever seen _Queen of the Damned? I guess you could say I'm like Lestat, I never had a choice! They just blooded me!"_

_"I'm sorry, Lian. I've never been this sorry in my life." Kurda looked deeply into Lian's window like eyes and brought his lips to hers. Kurda felt that surge of passionate emotion he hadn't felt in so long. (A/N: this is an idea I came up with that's about to occur.)_

_Lian pulled away from Kurda seeming to be demanding more. "Kurda, please blood me...I want to be more vampire than anything." (A/N: Again, what's happening now is just how I think a female vampaneze becomes a vampire." You don't have to agree, it's just my thought.)_

_Kurda thought a moment but looked at Lian thoughtfully. "Lian, you trust me right?"_

_"Y-yes." she said quietly._

_"Good, because the only way I can help you is possibly one of the most painful forms of blooding, and it's--" Kurda said._

_"I DON'T care!" Lian shouted. "Just do it!"_

_"I'm afraid to do it again, but I have to." Kurda put one of his fingers inside his mouth and slit the top of his mouth. Blood started to gush into his mouth. "This is so stereotypical." Kurda clamped his mouth over Lian's neck, sinking his teeth deeply into her flesh avoiding from drinking from her while thoughts of Larten Crepsley's views on how only stupid vampires used their mouths. But that was the least of Kurda's worries. He just forced the blood dripping from the roof of his mouth into Lian while she fought gasps of pain. Even to a previously blooded, it'd be painful._

_About ten minutes later, after the blood had surged through her, Lian was finally released. She looked at him and started to cry. Lian threw her arms around Kurda. "I'm sorry."_

_"You don't have to be, none of this is your fault. It's mine, and I was prepared to face the consequences." Kurda whisperered in her ear._

_"When's the Coucil?" Lian asked quickly. Kurda sighed._

_"I don't want you to go to this one. You are aware that the vampaneze are planning to attack during the Council and I don't want you to be there. Next one I promise."_

_"Will you come back here for me after the Coucil's over?" Lian asked._

_"I promise." Kurda kissed Lian one last time and headed off for Vampire Mountain. However, Kurda's promise would be broken as long as Darren Shan had anything to say about it._


	5. Chapter V

_General Cartography Part Five_

_Welcome to the prologue of Sister Vamp, the sequel to General Cartography. I was inspired to write the intro to this by music from Jem, the songs, Come on Closer, They, 24, Missing You and Stay Now. I'm pretty sure my readers from Europe know who Jem is. I did hear she's better known in Europe than in the US. But to the US people who don't like, let alone know who she is: WHY ARE YOU READING THIS? Sorry, I love Jem's music. Missing You makes me cry, it reminds me of a boyfriend of mine who I went out with for two weeks, (greatest guy I've ever met ::cries:: ) and suddenly one day he disappeared. I'm crying now. I NEED A HUG!! Or Vincent Valentine from FFVII (if you love vincent like me, read my vincent fic too!!) I'm reading The Pigman right now and I like it. I look like Tifa. (FFVII) ::still is listening to Missing You and really is crying:: This song really reminds me of Kurda and Lian. By the way, I have another Cirque du Freak story in progress. It's called Hafling Pride. Just about the daughter of a certain vampaneze (yes I do love vampaneze--::hugs Murlough:: ) I'm kinda of signing a death warrant if I ever was to hug a vampaneze like Murlough. If you want to hear about Halfling Pride, include it in your review. It's a tad similar to this story, but a few old characters come back. (characters from like book one, two and three). Okay I've blabbed enough...It's because me mom got rid of my email address so I can't email readers. One last bit, Halfling Pride, if you want to read it, is only on notebook paper right now, so you'll have to be patient for the story to come out. Now, grab some clam chowder and corn flakes and enjoy a new recipe!!_

_Chapter Five-Chapter One of Sister Vamp_

_During the next Council, Kurda had been executed for betrayal of the vampires. And as it was said, Darren Shan was how Kurda's alliance had spread to the vampires._

_Kurda's promise of returning to Lian had been broken, and the word never got to her of his death...Until the day Lian found out she was the new target of vampires everywhere._

_Lian had spent the twelve years in between the Councils fighting the insanity that was running through her veins. The mixture of the vampire and vampaneze blood in her was driving Lian over the edge._

_She hadn't fed in over two months...It was getting harder and harder to find humans...let alone any animals. She was willing to feed off of anything: snakes, other vampires or vampaneze, cats-anything...She was ready to die...Lian had nothing left. Only angst._

_"Damnit," Lian hissed as she kicked the skull of some foreign animal...maybe it was a human's. "The sun's rising..." It was around six o'clock, flecks of sunlight were popping on and off like the light bulb in your basement from 1980 that doesn't know if it's dying or not._

_Lian trailed over to one of the abandoned buildings that had long since had its fires put out. Since Lian had vampaneze blood injected into her bloodstream, she'd become an arsonist. "It's a pity," Lian said. "All these lovely fires watching me, but no one for me to watch them with." She reached into one of her pockets and brought out a flaming match. "Thank god for flammable liauids." At Lian's feet was a pool of gasoline, and with a hand movement, it was on fire._

_Lian turned away and started walking. Burning things had become a major hobby of hers; watching things turn to ash was hysterical to her. "Burn baby, burn." she laughed walking toward the rising sun. "Yeah, sun, come and get me!"_

_Hidden in trees nearby, three people who had been stalking Lian for some time now were on the move. They were heavily armed with swords, knives and similar weapons. "We've got her." one mouthed._

_Lian turned to the area where the three people were hiding and laughed in a maniacal sort of way. "Full vampires think they can sneak up on me!" She dashed right up in front of them and snatched a knife. "You get to live if any of you are assisting Kurda Smahlt." She was in dire need of finding out the truth as to where he had been for the past twelve years._

_A black haired, one-eyed vampire responded. "Listen, all the vampires assisting Kurda were killed for joining with him." Lian grinned evilly and cracked her neck back and forth._

_"Bullshit." she said blandly. Lian grabbed the vampire's neck and gave it a quick twist while still holding her grin. "Who's next?" she asked dropping the body of the vampire who was struggling to clutch on to life._

_"Do you see why the Princes have sent us to kill you?" a bald vampire asked trying to help his injured comrade._

_"Listen," Lian said putting her stolen knife to the vampire's eye. "I have all the right to be insane. And by the by, you don't want to kill me. As soon as I'm gone, another insane vampire, possibly worse than I am, will take my place."_

_"Then we'll kill that one too." the first vampire said._

_"No you won't." Lian said childishly. "This message is going with you to the grave." Before either of the living vampires could react Lian snatched another knife off of the dead vampire at her feet. Laughing crazily, she dug both knives into each of the vampires, one into the head, the other just slid across a throat._

_ Lian turned away and continued laughing. But over her laughter she heard on of the vampires last words. "Kurda's dead, he's been dead for over twelve years. He's dead and he's stuck here, you'll never see him, not even if you die with shame." The words trailed off into the wind and the morning sun._

_Lian fell to the ground, letting the sun hit her, piercing her skin. The vampire, vampaneze hybrid cried for someone for the first time in a dozen years. "Kurda..." she whispered. "Why didn't you...Why didn't you just...escape?" Lian dragged herself into a heavily shaded area and remained awake through the day muttering, "Someone say he didn't die."_


	6. Bonus ChapterChristmas!

General Cartography-Christmas Special

Yes! I have a Christmas Special! It's just a little story about Lian and Kurda's first and only Christmas together. Okay, well I need to write this before I start to cry because I need to put chapter five of Sister Vamp up. By the way, this story is too happy. They were so happy together...I'm sad now.

Extra Chapter

It was only six AM, and even though Lian knew better, she threw open the lid of Kurda's coffin in the basement and pounced on him.

"I don't care if you're not going out! It's Christmas! And I need you upstairs!" Lian cried in Kurda's ear. "I have presents! And you do too!"

"Lian..." Kurda mumbled. "It's still daylight...I can't." The vampire shut his icey eyes again and rolled over, face down in the coffin. "Ah ned ti sle..." Kurda sniffed.

"But Kuuuurda!" Lian pleaded as she sat on his back. "I boarded up all the windows! There's no sun...at least not yet..."

Kurda lifted his head. "I'm still staying asleep. I only shut my eyes an hour ago." Lian put her head on Kurda's.

"Pleeeeease?" she begged. "Sides, I'm not getting off until you get up. And the basement windows are boarded up and the lid won't close on me, and you'll burn!" Lian started laughing.

"I've gotten burned by the sun as a vampire, and it really is quite painful!" Kurda snapped. "Don't make jokes like that!"

"Then get up!" Lian whimpered. "Or I'll eat your pretty blue pajamas." Kurda looked at his bed clothing. Lian was right, they were nice, royal blue pajamas. Lian had gotten them for him as an early birthday present.

"If you get off I'll get up." Kurda muttered.

"No way." Lian puffed. "If I get up, you'll go back to sleep!"

"Then are we going to stay down here and you're going to let me sleep?" Kurda asked. Lian ran her hand through Kurda's untidy bed hair.

"You have to carry me, so hah!" Lian made a raspberry noise. Kurda rolled over enough so Lian was sitting on his stomach.

"Fine, I will." Kurda sat up and picked Lian up with one arm and climbed out of his coffin.

"Kurda..."Lian growled.

"Yes, Lian?" Kurda responded.

"You have no idea how to hold a girl, do you?"

"I do."

"Well if this is it, you need ettiquette help."

Kurda sighed and swooshed Lian around so he was holding her in both arms. "Is that better, your majesty?"

Lian was in hysterics. "Kurda can carry fat, old Lian!" she giggled.

"You're not fat." Kurda insisted. "You're just short, and maybe, four pounds over weight."

"But I'm overweight!" Lian rang.

"So am I." Kurda said.

"But you're a guy!" Lian said. "You're not supposed to care!" Kurda started walking up Lian's basement stairs.

"Let's just drop the subject." Kurda broke out. "Besides, as you said, it's Christmas, and I haven't celebrated for over a century." Kurda entered the living room and placed Lian on the carpet; Kurda sat with her. "And this will be my best Christmas, because I get to spend it with you." Kurda pinned her to the floor and kissed her softly.

"Merry Christmas, Kurda." Lian said laughing as she put a pait of antlers on his head.

"Where were you hiding those?" Kurda asked in a confused sort of manner. Lian kept laughing.

"They were around my leg the whole time!"

"And I didn't notice them why?"

"What does it matter?" Lian asked as she slipped out from underneath Kurda and crawled over to her tree. She grabbed a squishable package and tossed it to Kurda. "Open it." she said holding her fit of childish giggles.

Kurda tore away at the holiday printed patterns only to reveal a pair of blue boxers...with little yellow kitties on it. "Boxers...?" Kurda said not sure if he should appreciate them.

Lian fell over into a heap on the floor. "I'm sorry! They were so you!" she cried in between gasps for air. (Me: I had to copy the Gavner bit. I love the thought of boxers as presents!)

Kurda started laughing with Lian. "Then you won't mind my present." he said tossing yet another squishable object at her.

It was only wrapped in old cloth, probably Kurda's, but none the less, Lian opened it, to reveal an equally embarressing gift.

It was a pink bra with red cursive letters on it, one word on each cup, reading, "Bite Me." Lian herself began to blush.

"You little pervert!" she half gasped, half laughed.

"It's not like I haven't seen your bras before. We have-" Kurda chuckled.

"I get it Kurda..." Lian said with a face redder than the letteres on the bra.

Kurda sat next to Lian and put his arms around her. "Yes, I know this is going to sound incredibly cheesy, but you really are the best present I could've gotten.

Lian reached up to Kurda and placed a sweet kiss on him. "Likewise, mi compadre, likewise."


End file.
